1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device is known which has a phosphor layer with a phosphor included therein and in which the side surface of a light-emitting element is covered with a light-reflecting member (see, e.g., JP-A-2007-19096, WO 2009/069671 and JP-A-2011-134829). In the light-emitting device, light laterally emitted from the light-emitting element is reflected by the light-reflecting member so as to improve luminance.
JP-A-2007-19096 discloses a light-emitting device in which a flip-chip mounted LED element, except a light-extracting surface, is covered with a coating material including light-reflecting particles and a phosphor layer in the form of sheet is provided on the light-extracting surface of the LED element.
WO 2009/069671 and JP-A-2011-134829 disclose a light-emitting device in which a plate-shaped light transmissive member including a phosphor is provided on plural flip-chip mounted light-emitting elements and the side surface of the light-emitting elements and the light transmissive member is covered with a covering member including a light reflecting material.